


Mark of the Bee-st

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, mention of Kali - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a future end!verse AU where angels are kept as slaves, Crowley bought his favorite one and set him free. His angel returns to him on a regular basis and everyone knows Castiel belongs to the King of Hell. In this story for nevlish, Crowley learned some tricks from Kali. </p>
<p>Whispers...</p>
<p>*Disclaimer* I'm no expert with mehndi, etc and am just going off a basic, basic knowledge of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of the Bee-st

Crowley waited for Castiel to show up. It was Castiel’s birthday… or rather… the day Crowley had emancipated him. Castiel had been gone for a couple days now. The King of Hell never asked where he’d gone, he was always all too happy that the bird - _his_ bird - returned.

He heard the familiar rustle of those beautiful wings behind him as Crowley stared out the window. 

“Hello, Crowley,” he said. 

The demon turned to face his angel with a genuine smile. “I’ve missed you, kitten,” he said, pulling Castiel into a tight hug. 

Castiel didn’t know why he went for so many days, either. Perhaps he still felt twinges of guilt for all he had done… of course he blamed his actions for the downfall of the world and the state of this ridiculous universe run by monsters who hunted humans. He shook his head. Tonight was not about the state of the world. Crowley had promised something different.

_You’ll love it, I promise,_ the demon had said.

“Come,” Crowley said, taking his hand. With a snap, they were in a completely different room.

“Why are we in Kali’s home?” Castiel asked.

Crowley smirked. “We’re not, love. She just gave me some decorating tips.”

Castiel squinted. Another snap and a smirk from Crowley and they were both barefoot wearing cream silk kurtas and matching pants. 

Crowley motioned for Castiel to sit on a plush looking red pillow on the floor. The angel did as instructed and opened a small wooden box with dye and brushes. Castiel peered curiously at the contents of the box, tilting his head to the side. 

“What’s all this for, Crowley?”

“The traditional Hindu art of Mehndi, kitten,” he grinned. 

The angel squinted. “Why?”

“Why not? Something new… they say it’s supposed to be fun to do for the both of us,” he shrugged.

Castiel nodded, holding out his hand to Crowley.

Crowley turned the angel’s palm facing upwards, dragging his hand slowly over Castiel’s before he washed the angel’s hand slowly, dipping it into a bowl of warm water to rinse it off. He towel dried it before turning it palm up once more. He took the cone (as per Kali’s instructions) and began a design at the tip of the angel’s finger and moved slowly inward. It was reminiscent of a swirling vine with sporadic leaves. 

The demon did this along each of Castiel’s fingers, having the vines meet in the center of the angel’s palm in an elaborate flower. By the time he was finished with the design, it looked as though Castiel had a small garden on his palm. It wasn’t customary, but Crowley drew in a tiny bee near the large flower in the center of the angel’s palm. The demon also snuck his own name in written in Enochian. He snapped, avoiding the lengthy waiting time for the design to set.

“Your very own mark of the bee...st,” Crowley laughed.

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel said, grinning at Crowley’s ridiculous comment.

“Oh, I’m not finished, love,” Crowley said. “I’m going to place a small design over each part of you that I love to kiss the most… from the chest up anyway,” he grinned. Another snap of his fingers and Castiel was shirtless. 

Cas frowned, snapping Crowley’s shirt off him. “It’s only fair,” he said with a little shrug.

Crowley chuckled and moved closer, placing a light kiss to the spot just to the side of his eye. 

“Here,” he said, drawing a small little flourish of a design next to the angel’s eye.

He moved his lips down, barely grazing over the skin until he stopped just below Castiel’s earlobe with another gentle kiss. He drew another burst of what might have been a flower and continued on, marking that sensitive spot on the angel’s throat and the place where the neck and shoulder meet. 

This brought him to the angel’s chest. He ran his hands down Cas’ chest slowly, then back up his arms. He set to work, mirroring his own dragon tattoos on the angel. 

Crowley sat back to admire his work. “Not bad, if I do say so myself,” he grinned. He snapped a mirror into existence and showed Castiel.

“I love it,” he smiled. “Do I get to show you the places I love to kiss the most?”

“Sure, kitten,” Crowley grinned. 

Castiel flipped Crowley down on his back onto the plush red pillow. He kissed the top of his head. “Because that means you’re very close to me,” he said softly. The demon couldn’t help but grin.

Castiel moved down, kissing the corners of Crowley’s mouth, before a slow, deep kiss. The demon moved his hands into the angel’s hair, fingers curling and pulling gently. 

“Crowley, I’m trying to do something romantic for you,” Cas complained, but only half-heartedly, unable to hide that tiny smile creeping onto his lips.

Crowley growled, rolling them so Cas was on _his_ back now. He sat up on his knees, admiring his work. “Perhaps you should think about getting those dragons permanently, love,” he said, running his hands along them. 

“I think they look better on you,” Castiel said, reaching up to run his hands over Crowley’s tattoos. 

Crowley’s lips were against Castiel’s almost immediately. He ran his hands over the thin silk pants, rubbing at the angel’s crotch. Cas moaned, pushing himself against Crowley’s hand. The angel moved his own hand under the waistband of Crowley’s pants, wrapping his fingers around his already hard dick. The demon moaned into his angel’s mouth and was met with a growl back.

Castiel waved his hand and the two of them were naked, skin against skin. Crowley stroked Castiel freely now with no pants in between them, letting his hand drift lower, teasing at the angel’s hole. Cas squirmed against the demon’s hand, wanting _more_.

Crowley moved his hand back up, tugging gently at Castiel’s balls before sliding his hands up the angel’s body, over the henna dragons, and stopping when both hands were cupping the angel’s face. “I love you, Castiel,” he said, looking into his lover’s eyes.

“I love you, too, Crowley,” he said, leaning forward for more kisses. Crowley was all too happy to oblige, and returned the kisses with great fervor. The demon’s fingers trailed down the angel’s neck slowly before he returned a hand to curl around Castiel’s cock. He sat back up on his knees, his other hand snapping itself slick before he pumped a finger, followed by a second one into Cas.

Castiel groaned, pushing against Crowley’s fingers. “Crowley, please…”

Crowley moved to position himself at the entrance, taking a few moments to kiss and bite along his angel’s neck before he pushed in slowly. He picked up Castiel’s decorated hand and brought it to his lips, placing gentle kisses over the design as he moved his hips slowly in and out, in and out. 

The slow burn was driving them both crazy and before long, Cas was a writhing, panting mess. “Crowley, faster…”

Crowley had wanted to drag this pleasure out for as long as possible, but he didn’t think he’d be able to resist the pleas and squirming of the angel. So he thrust in faster, harder, holding on to Castiel’s hips hard as he did. 

“ _Cas,”_ Crowley said as he leaned down to sloppily place his lips against the angel’s. 

Castiel had his arms around Crowley, pulling him closer, because the closer Crowley was, the more friction was on his own dick, which ached with need. The friction as Crowley moved was making Cas’ breaths come harder and more ragged. 

“Please…” Cas begged. 

Crowley moved ever so slightly, but the adjustment was enough to send Cas over the edge, coating the both of them with a white, hot sticky mess, the demon’s name on the angel’s lips.

That little bit of encouragement was all Crowley needed, he sank his teeth into Castiel’s neck hard, growling _Castiel_ into his skin as he came inside the angel.

Crowley rested his forehead against Castiel’s while his heart rate came down and his breaths began to come easier. 

Crowley rolled them both onto their sides, facing one another. Cas sighed, running his thumb across Crowley’s lips. He moved their foreheads together, placing a quick kiss on the King’s lips before his thumb ran down the side of Crowley’s face.

If angels and demons slept, they would’ve fallen asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
